1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dart gun including a barrel in which a dart may be received and through and from which the dart may be projected by compressed air supplied to the breech end of the barrel. The gun includes a cylinder having a piston slidable therein, retractable to a cocked position and yieldingly biased toward one end of the cylinder by elastic surgical tubing. The one end of the cylinder is communicated with the breech end of the barrel and the barrel breech end includes a closure therefor in the form of a retractable bolt to provide access to the barrel breech end for the insertion of a dart thereinto.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of fluid pressure powered guns heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known forms of guns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,310,745, 2,069,821, 2,214,224, 2,713,859, 3,142,293, 3,552,372, 4,212,285 and Pat. Nos. Des. 159,040 and 201,366.